


Cinema

by SmokeAndSpectre



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeAndSpectre/pseuds/SmokeAndSpectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Trevelyan go to the movies. A sex scene gets Cullen horny ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema

Cullen knew it was risky, going to see this movie with her. So there was no surprise when that scene arrived, and his jeans became incredibly uncomfortable. He didn't want to embarrass her, so he sat there, quietly, shifting, biting his lip, exhaling shakily through his nose. He looked down, away from the screen. He could still hear the tearing of clothes, the moans.  
'Are you okay?' She whispered, 'I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by bringing you here...' He could vaguely see her frown, concerned.  
'I'm fine, he said, smiling, leaning over to kiss her softly, before pulling away. She reached over to take his hand, but she found something else.  
He sucked in a breath.  
'Oh...' She whispered. She looked at his crotch.  
'I didn't expect this scene to be so-'  
She palmed him softly through his jeans. His eyes snapped wide open, stifling a groan. She watched his back arch away from the cinema seat. Her other hand coasted over the plains of his chest, tracing the lines of his abs. He rolled his hips slowly. She popped the button and slowly pulled the zip down. She sat back in her chair, casually letting her hand roam beneath his waistband. His head fell back against the headrest.  
'Ooh...' He sighed. His head lolled from side to side. 

She moved closer to him, kissing his pulse point on his neck, sucking. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck.  
'What do you want, my love?'  
She squeezed through his boxers.  
'You, touch... Touch me,' he sighed. Her hands ventured beneath his shirt. 

He watched her slide a hand to touch her cunt. She withdrew it, slick and wet. She lubricated his cock with her juices. He thrusted up into her hand, his cock sliding through her fingers easily.  
'Fu- Aaaah!' He pushed his head back.  
'Hush, lover, they'll hear us,' her breath was hot against his ear. He turned his head to claim her lips, tongue tangling with hers. 

Her hand slid across his cock, down to cup his balls. His jaw fell open, face contorting with pleasure. He thrusted; she was going so painfully slowly. She saw he was trying get himself off with his own pants.  
'Fa- haaah... Faster...' He moaned.  
'If you feel like you're going to be loud, kiss me.' She whispered, wetting her hand with her cunt again. 

She wrapped her fingers around him, and tugged.  
'Aaaaah...' He widened his stance, lifting his ass off the seat. She pumped his cock, squeezing when she got to the head, sometimes twisting. She'd graze his balls, and return to his cock, always wetting her hand. 

Her hand went from torturously slow, light strokes, to tight fast ones, hard slamming strokes. He grunted whenever her hand pounded down. She brought her other hand down, one at the base one at his top, twisting in different directions.  
'Mmm... Oh, hah, haaaah, oh, fuck.. Oh Fuck!' His head slammed down. One hand stayed, squeezing the base like a slow pulse, the other rubbing his head quickly in circles. His hips were rolling in earnest. He couldn't take his eyes off her hands, worshipping his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressure building in his groin.  
'Fuck, oh, oh, Maker, oh please, ah, ah, ah,' his breaths came quicker. 'Don't stop, don't, NNNGH,' he moaned hands gripping at the arm rests. 

She knew he was close. He was going weak, sweating. She planted a firm kiss on his lips, clumsy, open mouthed. He tried to kiss back, he really tried, but his lips could only part in a silent scream. She kissed, and tugged softly on his upper and lower lip. She pressed against the skin between his balls and his anus and Cullen's balls tightened with pleasure.  
'Cum for me, Cullen,' she whispered against his open mouth. He shuddered beneath her, cock leaking as he came. His hips shook, cock pulsing. She placed a firm hand on his abs to keep him from writhing too much and making noise. She pumped him through his full body orgasm. He whined against her lips, and she slowed down, knowing he was becoming overstimulated. One last stroke and she pulled away, running a warm hand over his chest, tracing his v-line, rubbing her thumbs in circles over his hips as he came down from his high. He finally had the strength to pull her in for a deep kiss. 

He hummed against her lips, moving down to kiss her neck. He felt her smile. He traced a finger across the damp fabric at her crotch, and she shivered.  
'Your turn, when we get home.' He whispered.


End file.
